1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a closed, patient access system which automatically reseals after administering medication using a standard medical implement that directly connects with the system without the need of any intermediary needles, caps or adaptors. A two-way valve eliminating dead space is used which includes a seal which, upon being compressed by the medical implement, is pierced to open the valve and reseals upon being decompressed, maintaining a fluid tight seal even at high pressures and after repeated uses.
2. Background Discussion
The manipulation of fluids for parenteral administration in hospital and medical settings routinely involves the use of connectors and adaptors for facilitating the movement of fluids between two points. Most fluid connectors and adaptors employ needles to pierce a septum covering sterile tubing or to pierce the septum of a medicament container of fluid. Fluid then passes from the container or fluid filled tubing into a syringe or second set of tubing. These connectors and adaptors often have mechanical or moving parts. Since the ready passage of fluids through the connectors and adaptors is often critical to patient survival, it is imperative that the connectors and adaptors function reliably and repeatedly. Adaptors and connectors that malfunction during use may be life-threatening. The more mechanical or moving parts such as springs and diaphragms, the more likely that they will function improperly. Improper functioning can result in the introduction of air embolisms into a patient. Thus, the fewer the mechanical parts, the more these connectors can be relied on and the better they will be accepted by the medical community.
Many connectors or valves, especially those employing several mechanical components, have a relatively high volume of fluid space within them. This "dead space" within the device prevents accurate introduction of precise fluid volumes and provides an opportunity for contamination upon disconnection of the device. Connectors and adaptors often include valves that permit or interrupt the flow of fluid along the course of fluid travel. Several of those commonly in use employ metal needles to puncture sterile seals. Such connectors are generally designed to accommodate fluid flow in one direction. This means that the fluid line must have connectors and tube aligned in complementary directions. These connectors often require further manipulation if, for example, the valve is inadvertently assembled in a direction that will not facilitate fluid flow. These manipulations increase handling, thereby increasing both the risk of contamination and the amount of time required to establish the fluid connection.
Metal needles employed as part of connector devices increase the risk of puncture wounds to the user. The needles used in these devices often have through-holes placed at the tip of the needle. Connection of the valve with a flow line involves piercing the needle through a sealed septum. Through-holes placed at the needle tip can core the septum and release free particulates into the flow line. Such an event can prove fatal to a patient. Such through-holes may also become clogged easily with material from the septum.
Reusable connectors and adaptors are preferred for medical applications since components must often be added or removed from a fluid line connected to a patient. Reusable connectors, however, are difficult to keep sterile. Sometimes caps are employed to cover the connector to keep it sterile. Frequently, these caps are lost, or simply not used because they are not readily available when needed.
A closed, patient access system that is easy to use and employs only a valve device in communication with the patient that need not be capped or interconnected with the medical implement through a needle or adaptor, is swabbable, is sufficiently durable to maintain its function after several manipulations, and maintains a fluid-tight seal at high pressures, would be of great benefit to the medical community.